digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Seven Ophiucious Gods
Seven Ophiucious Gods were the group of seven female Digimon/Appmon who protect All Worlds. Digimon and Appmon are like working together as one group. Digimon are from Digimon World's mainstream while Appmon are from its sister world: Appmon World although it doesn't have Subordinates at all. List of the Members of Ophiucious Gods First Generations (Digimon) First Generations (Appmon) Related Meianmon Meianmon is the miraculous DNA Digivolved form of MetalSeadramon and Huanglongmon accessed from Samuel Nakaoka and Maki's newly evolved Digivices: Digivice Gods. She is the Kunoichi Digimon born from the wishes of all worlds, gathering around towards to Samuel Nakaoka's deceased body; reviving him and access the evolved form of the regular DNA Digivolution: Ultimate DNA Digivolve to Ultimate DNA Digivolve MetalSeadramon and Huanglongmon into a extremely powerful Ultra Digimon: Meianmon. Izzy comments that Meianmon is the miracle DNA digivolution of MetalSeadramon and Huanglongmon that was not existed in the Digital World. Kumon become horrified by Meianmon's debut and tries to kill the Mega Digimon, but she used Evolutionary Sword to deflect Dark Zone Spear to him instead. Enraged, Kumon created three phantom version of three villains of the pasts, Arca-Ganon, Arca-Hyper Zetton and Arca-Ridley to attack Meianmon. Homeostasis was learned that Samuel Nakaoka and Maki Himekawa are part of Arisa's soul as Samuel Nakaoka's soul merged with Maki's soul, allowing him to became complete Samuel Nakaoka the Second; but the cause to awakening Arisa for a while. Before the merging is complete, Homeostasis revive Daigo and everyone else as well the all worlds that the old Kumon killed and bring a new life as it departs to the new world inside King Drasil seedling. Ordinemon Purify Ordinemon Purify is the true form of Ordinemon Virus. When Kumon in his insane form killed Samuel Nakaoka the Second, Kari and Meiko's Digivices begin to glow benevolently which both Samuel Nakaoka and Maki's Evolution God Head marks straight towards to the Digivices. The two Head marks joined up with Kari and Meiko as temporary Processors and digivolve their Digivices into their ultimate forms called Digivice Gods. Blareimon Blareimon is an Garden Digimon. Mastemon Mastemon is the miraculous DNA Digivolved form of Angewomon and LadyDevimon. She is an Angel Digimon that she manipulates light and darkness, and has the power to cross through space-time. Hudiemon Hudiemon is the Eater Digimon who rebels against the Eaters with her own Eater army. First appeared in Hacker's Memories. Archadiasmon Archadiasmon is Arcadiamon's new/or consequently true Mega form accessed from Miku's kindness. She is the incarnation of Arcadiamon and the Messenger Digimon who first appeared in Hacker's Memories. Sayonamon Sayonamon is a Dragon Queen Digimon. This Digimon is the seventh and strongest Ophiucious God member that she able to defeat. Alternate forms Meianmon Wraith Mode Meianmon Wraith Mode is the form of Meianmon fills with wrathful side. She used the UlJudgement to de-digivolve the enemy into Digi-Egg then return back into her normal mode. This mode was used by Meianmon to use UlJudgement to destroy Arcadrasilmon and perishes Kumon's original soul by sending him to the Darkness Zone where the hatred souls resting place which is allows to use UlCreate to create the new and kindness soul of Kumon Kai and recreate the new King Drasil as a seed. In Ultra Burst Comiga and PR the Series the Movie: Sun and Moon - Burst Ultra (the adaptation of Comiga), Meianmon used this form with the help of Kari, Meiko and Ordinemon (having purified after Meiko overcoming her fears to fight and receives the completed Evolution God Mark) to combat against Arcadrasilmon. Ordinemon blast Arcadrasilmon's crystals, that proves to be his weakness which allows Meianmon to use UlJudgement and Ordinemon used Final Blaster Shreds, combined attack to destroy the monstrous Red Master Baron and perishes Kumon's original soul permanently, ending Kumon's devilish and ruthless scheme forever. After the monstrous Kumon's destruction, she UlCreate to create the new and kindness soul of Kumon Kai with free will where he someday that he will be redeemed and recreate the new King Drasil as a seed. Ordinemon When Kari was shocked n despair and Meiko was suffering her frightening moments, Ophanimon Falldown Mode forcibly DNA Digivolve with Raguelmon to create the dark Digimon known as Ordinemon. When Ordinemon was nearly killed by Omegamon Merciful Mode and Arcadrasilmon shots Omnimon's chest to death, the both Yin and Yang half power of Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Maki's Mark of the Evolution God heads towards to Kari and Meiko where she gains the Evolution God Mark that restore Ordinemon then digivolve into her true form, Ordinemon Purify. Related Digimon Rasielmon Rasielmon is Meicoomon's true Mega form accessed by Meianmon which she able to Warp Digivolve into female humanoid Mega Digimon. She is an Orphan Digimon. Trivia